


Для начала

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codex - Relationship, Cody loves Rex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rex loves Cody, да что я вам рассказываю)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Рекс стоит перед ним на коленях.





	

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг огромное спасибо Tadanori  
> ~  
> Для Дэй <3

Рекс стоит перед ним на коленях.

Коди должен проверить, закрыта ли дверь, выключены ли комлинки. Коди должен решить, что это плохая идея — в каютах стены тонкие, будто из флимси, и они все равно летят на Корусант, лучше подождать до казарм. Коди должен подумать о тысяче вещей, но.

Но Рекс стоит перед ним на коленях, уткнувшись носом и губами в живот — кожа под тканью кителя мгновенно покрывается мелкими капельками пота, — и все важные, нужные, обязательные мысли начисто выносит у Коди из головы.

Он кладет руку Рексу на затылок, чувствуя, как короткий ежик отросших волос знакомо колет ладонь, и нелепо, ненужно шутит:

— Вот так сразу? А поцеловать?

Рекс улыбается. Коди не видит, — тот по-прежнему не поднимает головы, — но знает, потому что Рекс всегда улыбается даже самым несмешным его шуткам. 

— Сейчас, — говорит, пальцами подцепляя застежку кителя. Возится, ругается сквозь зубы, когда нижняя не поддается, потом все-таки справляется с ней и разводит полы в стороны. — Сейчас поцелую.

Коди прикусывает губу, помня о тонких стенах. 

Рекс вылизывает его живот, быстро, жарко, теребит замок форменных брюк, но передумывает: накрывает возбужденный член Коди рукой так, через ткань, мнет — знакомо, любимо, так, как ему — им обоим — нравится. Коди глубоко вдыхает сухой кондиционированный воздух каюты, зажмуривается — нет, так совсем невозможно, так он кончит через минуту, потому что слишком скучал, потому что ощущения слишком сильные, потому что Рекс весь — слишком. 

— Это все еще не поцелуй, — говорит он и открывает глаза.

— Точно.

Коди знает, что сейчас не нужно смотреть на Рекса. Совсем не нужно: станет только хуже-лучше-невыносимей. Коди знает, но — смотрит.

Рекс встречает его взгляд спокойно, уверенно, довольно — дразнится, конечно, дразнится, он любит так, — и, не прекращая гладить и мять, медленно облизывает покрасневшие и уже блестящие от слюны губы. 

— Сила великая, Рекс! 

— «Сила великая, Рекс» — что? 

Рекс трется щекой о пах, расстегивает брюки, тянет вниз. Улыбается. Коди, несмотря на ноющий от напряжения член, несмотря на острое возбуждение, прошивающее все тело, улыбается тоже. Их любимая игра — кто первый попросит, кто первый сдастся, у кого не хватит терпения. Результат на самом деле не важен, где-где, а здесь точно не бывает проигравших. И все равно обычно Коди старается держаться до последнего, но сегодня просто не может. Никак. Совсем.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он. 

Дожидается, пока Рекс посмотрит на него снова, долго и внимательно, поднимет свободную руку, дотянется до губ. И, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев Рекса касаются его рта, будто ловя каждый звук, просит снова:

— Пожалуйста, Рекс.

Через мгновение к головке легко прикасаются теплые губы. 

— Это считается? — спрашивает Рекс после. 

Коди опускается на пол рядом с ним, обнимает за плечи, целует, ощущая на языке свой вкус. Думает: с шутками у нас обоих не очень.

И отвечает, решив не нарушать традицию:

— Для начала сойдет.


End file.
